Sages of Power
by Lanna2
Summary: What re they going to do?????............
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon but any character I make I do!!!!

# Sages of Power Part 1

"I have failed to protect the kingdom! I had so much thought the Silver Millennium was supposed to be of peace?" Said Neo Queen Serenity. All scouts walk in. (not including Rini or the Star lights!) " The kingdom is not doomed my Queen!" Says Raye bluntly. " My Queen I suggests we go down to earth again as student in a local high school," said Pluto. " Okay all of us are going down to Earth!" 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

At the high school in Japan

" All we have to do is blend in with the rest" 

"Right!" All answer at the same time.

Group of three girls walk by. 

" I can't wait till our first concert!" said the one in green and yellow.

" Well it is to night!" said the one in blue.

" Yeah!" said the one in red. (Bumps in to Serena on accident.) " Sorry! You must be new." 

"Yes we all are," said Serena pointing out all the other scouts! 

" Cool My name is Lanna," said the one in blue. "That's Calista" pointing to the one in red. "And that's Lea." Pointing to the one in green and yellow.

"Hey do you want to come to a concert of ours its to night at 7:00 in the auditorium. 

"Okay!" said all the scouts. 

"By the way my name is Serena." Said the one with long hair put up in pigtails. (Or however you say call that.) "That's Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Amy, Letia, Setsuna, Michru, Haruka, and Darien." (Yes Darien is in this! Don't complain if I screw up the names or mix American names and Japan names I don't know all) 

"Cool see ya to night!" said the girl named Lanna as the three walk of!


	2. The Consert and the Park

I don't own sailor moon but the characters I do make up I do!!

**Chapter 2: The concert and the Park!!!**

** **

******In side the auditorium. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know Lanna, Sailor Moon's back on earth so are Sailor Scouts are here" said Lea. "Yes, but we must not tell them who we truly are until its time." said Calista. "Yeah remember the last time we tried to help we lost three of us." Said Lanna a bit sad. "Yes, we did but we must not show that tonight." Said Calista stating a little too obvious fact. **

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

**"What time is it?" asked Raye. "6:59" said Amy. Announcer: "And know the girl group The Sages." "Finally it starts.""Okay every one lets start this." Screams Lanna into the microphone. "1,2,3,4," said Lea at the drums. (The sing a song that's called Power of the Sages) It's the story of the Sages that control different powers * (at the end of the song the say.) "But, now there's three the rest are gone" **

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

**"That was great!" said Serena to Lanna. "We get a lot of practice." "Hey, Why don't all of us go to the park." Said Lea. All "okay" "Hey why the park" whispers Lanna. "Because I have a filling we will run into Aubrey on the way!" Aubrey is the one that had kept the sages from helping the Moon kingdom in the beginning and killed three of them the Sage of light, the Sage of Peace, and the Sage of Air. * "**_Makes a hissing sound_**" was the only response Lea got from Lanna and Calista. **

** **

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***

** **

**At the park. "What's that do you hear something." Said Raye. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" A man appears all in black pale skin he looked like he was dead. "Sailor Moon you're here I wouldn't have thought you would leave your little kingdom just to see what was happening on Earth." "Who are you and how do you know who I am." Said Serena. "You dare ask me but sense I feel like telling you I will. I am The Dark Lord, Aubrey." Said the Butt Ass ugly man. (Sorry couldn't help I hate his guts all ready.) "Aubrey don't try your fight is with us not Sailor Moon or the scouts." Came a voice that sounded familiar to Serena. "What who said that?""Me!" all of a sudden a light shines on a girl in a blue dress that goes down to her ankles with slits that go up to her thighs and her hair was just like Serena's but it was blue. "What you're supposed to be dead." "Your wrong!" **

** **

**(Who is this mysterious man named Aubrey and who is the Girl that Resembles Serena.) ******


	3. Aubrey and in the Park

I don't own Sailor Moon but any other Characters I make up I do

I don't own Sailor Moon but any other Characters I make up I do!

There is some cussing but not much.

Chapter 3: Aubrey and the Park!!!!

** **

"You still can't be alive I killed you a long time ago." Aubrey said in disbelief. "No you killed the others" came another voice behind the first girl. "WWHHAATT" (_A light__shines on to other girls the one that spoke wore a dress like the first except it was a tie-dye with red, purple, black, and a odd color that I forgot the name for her hair was reddish black that went down to her knees. The other also looked like the first but her dress was colored green and her hair was like Michru's but longer._) "It's about time you showed up Aubrey we almost thought you forgot about Earth." Said the one in green. "I do what I did last time!" "Last time you didn't destroy us only the weaker ones." Said the girl in blue." "_Screams something_" All the scouts get thrown in to the wall even Saturn!! "I said leave them alone!" "Why? It's fun" "Because, I said so" "Yeah, right!" The scouts go flying into trees. "Alright I warned you! Sage…. Water…. Triton…." A Triton appears and stabs Aubrey in the chest, then disappears. "Damn you Sage of Water you and the others will die." "Now Aubrey I wouldn't say that" _He disappears! (Thank goodness or I might had to have killed him there but then what would be the point in writing this.) _The girls jump off and land right in front of Sailor Moon. "Who are you?" "I am the Sage of Water." "I'm the Sage of Fire and Death." "And I'm the Sage of Earth." Luna "I know who you three are but there were three others." "We know" "Where are they" "Dead." "But that's impossible all of you are invincible." "Aubrey is as strong as us but has no reason to fight but we did and we still do." Serena "?? What do you mean?" "When new first fought him it was to protect the Kingdom, what we didn't know was that at the same time the kingdom was being attacked, you can probably remember that attack." "Yes, I can." "Well some of us got distracted cause they found out about the other attack and Aubrey got the advantage." "Yes, he did that's when he destroyed the others" "What he didn't know is that if one of us dies we give up our power to the closest relative. Science all of us had a twin I got Sage of Light's power." "I got Sage of Air's power." "And I dot Sage of Peace's power." "Sage of Water why do you look like Serena?" Asked Setsuna. "Hahaha um… because I'm her Aunt!" "What? I don't have an Aunt!" "Yes, you do just you did have two but like I said she died." She said sadly. "Oh!" __


End file.
